godsbanefandomcom-20200214-history
Godsbane Calendar
Formation of the Calendar The Godsbane calendar was originally derived by the proto-Beryrenian tribes shortly following the end of the Unfallen Era. Due to the lack of any consistent celestial phenomena, they structured the calendar after their sacrificial schedule. The measure of a week came to be the number of days between household sacrifices and burnt offerings: 7 days. A month came to be the space of time between corporate sacrifices and burnt offerings: 5 weeks, or 35 days. Along with this, the proto-Beyrenian people would perform 10 normal corporate sacrifices in a row, and then at the end of the year, they would reserve the 11th sacrifice and burnt offering to be a grand festival where the entire nation gathered together to celebrate and worship. Upon completion of this grand sacrifice they would begin the year anew, starting over again with the normal monthly sacrifices. This then divided the entire year into 11 35-day months, or 385 days. The early civilizations of post-hellwind Firstfall kept to this methods of time keeping for a while before discovering that the seasons were slowly sliding out of sync with the calendar due to faulty calculations. Shortly after the discovery of this error, they added two extra days within the calendar year in order to offset their incorrect calculations. The people could see no good reason for altering what they viewed as a perfectly serviceable calendar, and so these the extra days were inserted into the calendar without being associated with any particular month. These days are literally pauses from the calendar that occur twice, once between the 6th and 7th month, and once between the 11th and 1st month. Even the days of the week take a break during these pauses, causing the calendar to proceed from Bloodsday the 35th, to an off-day, to Godsday the 1st. These off-days are global holidays celebrated as times for rest and festivities, bringing the calendar year up to 387 days. The Beyrenian calendar has since been adopted by the rest of Godsbane. Days of the Week and Holidays The days of the week are as follows: Godsday, Crownsday, Hearthday, Kinsday, Holdsday, Goldsday, and Bloodsday. This was also a development of the early Beyrenian people who would start off their week honoring their god (hence Godsday) and spend the middle days of the week reflecting on and giving thanks for the various blessings that they were joyful to have been provided with. Those blessings and their corresponding days are as follows: Crownsday (government), Hearthday (immediate family), Kinsday (extended family, friends, and countrymen), Holdsday (possesions and land), and Goldsday (wealth). Goldsday also happens to be the day of the week in which laborers are paid for their work. Then, following a week of giving thanks, the Beyrenian people would then make their individual household sacrifices on the week's end, hence the name Bloodsday. This weekday organizational system affects most holidays across all nations and peoples as they tend to be held on the day of the week that is most fitting for the nature of the Holiday. For example, government centric holidays tend to be held on Crownsday, religious holidays on Godsday, familial holidays on Hearthday, ect.